Destiny lie in the Stars
by NerDeath
Summary: "How do you feel?" Asked girl. Other looked at her "Strange, Through all my life I thought it was I who control my Destiny. It's strange to find out that it was a lie." The first girl chuckled and lookedat person next to her "Don't worry. Space is a big place, and I will be with you to help you with your Destiny." the second girl grumbled "I can see that. Mehhh. This is bullshit."
1. Chapter 1 Crystal and Vision

**Hello there readers. Welcome to my new story. I have one story in the Starcraft universe so why don't I have two? It will be a similar story, but also different. Also the story will begin before StarCraft 1.**

 **If anyone is wondering, why this will begin in Poland again, simple. If we talk about American writers, the story always begins in America. Or other countries, if the author is of another nationality. And I don't have problem with that. So you, as the readers, should not have a problem.**

 **But that's just my point of view. I won't say anymore, there is no need for that. I just hope you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the StarCraft Universe, no plot, characters or units. All I own are my OC's and my own units, buildings, ships I created. The place of action is based on a real place, but it's not the same place. Every character which reassembles real people or things is a coincidence.**

"My life for Aiur"- Protoss Khalani. **(Khalani is official Protoss language)**

 _"My life for Aiur"- Protoss Khalani through mental link or thought._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Crystal and Vision**

 **North Poland, Pomerania, early day**

The sun was moving higher in the sky. The sky was clear and its blue color was similar to the color of deep ocean water. The wind was blowing outside, making the air colder than it had been earlier. The trees were waving on the sides at a high angle. Days of early spring in Poland, especially on Pomerania, were cold. There was a high chance the sun would not come out because of clouds blocking the sky, or it would start raining.

The house on the edge of the city was a simple house with white paint on it, and dark-red roof tiles. A few small fir trees were growing in front of the house. Next to it was a garage built in the same pattern, but with a flat roof. The entrance to it was one big door made from brown wood. Outside it, stood a car, big enough to take 7 people.

Inside the house were a few minor rooms; a big saloon, a simple kitchen and a small bathroom. On the first floor were bedrooms. One was for guests which stopped by. The other, in front of the guest one, was owned by the elders in the house, but right now it was empty. It contained only a big bed made from solid wood and two chest of drawers also made from wood but a different type, each of a different color. One was in a deep brown color and the second one was white.

The room next to this room was slightly smaller, but probably because of more wardrobes. One was next to the entrance and was standing all along the wall. The bookshelf was also next to the entrance and next to it was a table with a few books on it, uncleaned, like it had been used not too long ago. In the center was a bed, long but big enough to contain one person. Next to it was another table, slightly cleaner with a computer on it, and a plasma TV on the wall.

The windows were hidden behind the backdrop, making the room brown in color. But the room was painted in a grey color with a blue shade.

A noise came from the bed. A person inside was rolling in it. The person moaned with fear in their voice. Unreadable words were leaving their mouth.

"Guah!" the person shouted and awoke abruptly The person was sweating uncontrollably, their whole face covered in sweat. Their breathing was rapid and unstable. Their skin was pale. The person's eyes were wide open.

The person had long, black hair which reached her hips. She had a slender body and smooth skin. She had deep blue eyes and a small, almost invisible scar coming down her left eye. She had a healthy C, border D cup breast. The girl was in her early eighteens.

She caught her face in her hands to calm down. She took a few deep breaths.

"Another weird dream," she muttered with anger. She took a deep breath and slowly released air from her lungs. She shook her head to forget the weird dream and got up from bed. She slowly moved to the bathroom which was next to her room. She did her daily routine of morning cleaning and returned to her room. She looked at the clock and sighed. She decided to wear black pants and a bra. Over it she put on a white T-shirt with long sleeves, short jeans reaching to halfway down her thighs, and a black shirt. She also decided to wear a red bow tie with green zirconium and small earrings.

She walk down to the kitchen and prepared a fast breakfast which consisted of bread, meat, salad and green tea. She quickly ate breakfast and ran to her room to grab her backpack with different kinds of books and notebooks. She also grabbed keys and ran down to take a black jacket and wore black boots reaching to her calves.

She quickly looked at the clock and moved out of the house. She closed the door and started walking down the road. Her face was serious the whole time. She didn't care about the dream she had seen today. All she cared about were grades, to find well-payed job and live how she wanted. She didn't care about religion, politics or anything which didn't include her. She was straightforward; she kept both feet on the ground.

People usually stayed away from her, but she didn't care. In fact, she was glad that they didn't bother her. She thought about people as obstacles to her goal. She had a cold heart and didn't bother to help people if it wasn't helping her. But she also wouldn't break the law to reach her goal. She was cunning, patient, intelligent, wise, strong willed and determined.

Soon she reached the main road and she saw how people of her age were talking with smiles on their faces. She ignored them. She kept walking with a straight face, unbothered by what was happening around her. The cold wind was blowing firmly. The people around her tried to cover the places where the cold wind had found holes in their clothes. She, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. She keep walking like the wind wasn't even there.

Some looked at her and whispered.

"Isn't she cold?"

"Are you talking about her?"

"Looks like the Ice Queen brought coldness with her."

"Don't be so cold towards her."

"What? Isn't that the truth?"

She ignored the comments. It's not like she would gain something from caring about such words. She kept walking until she reached a crossroad. The cars were driving here and there. When the green light was on, the people started walking. The girl soon reached her destination.

It was a big school built from red bricks. It had three floors and three entrances at the front, where before the doors were steps. It had two wings moving forward. The roof was made from black roof tiles. The entrance lead to a straight pathway made of dark and pale granite blocks. The girl kept walking until someone jumped on her.

She managed to keep balance and she looked at person who had jumped on her. The girl had small brown eyes which were behind brown glasses, an upturned nose, a small forehead, and brown uncombed hair. The girl's look soften slightly.

"Marry, get off of me..." she said.

Marry pouted but jumped off of her. She smiled brightly. Marry was wearing blue trousers, white T-shirt and, on it, a blue shirt with a potion on it with an explosion and saying "Science is Boom!". But what attracted the attention of other people was the long white scientist coat. She had briefcase which she was holding in her right hand, right now on her back and with her other hand on her hips. Compared to the girl standing in front of her, she was about ¼ of her height shorter. Her breasts were also small; A border B cup but it looked like she didn't care about such a thing.

"Come on Anastasia, don't be so serious all the time. You need to relax from time to time," Marry said. Anastasia raised her eyebrows at this and walked away. Marry looked at her walking away and, slightly shocked, ran after her. She reached her and started walking beside her. She looked at Anastasia.

"Oh, come on. With your attitude, you will never find boyfriend," she said.

"I don't need one. All I need are my ambition and myself. I don't need others," she said without hesitation. Marry stopped in her tracks. Anastasia looked at her after a few steps wondering what had happened.

"So… you don't need me?" Marry asked quietly. Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need me then?" she asked louder so Anastasia could hear. The girl looked slightly shocked, seeing the red face of Marry which could explode into tears at any moment. Confused, Anastasia sighed.

"Fine. I need you as well..." she said quietly. But Marry could hear that. She jumped at Anastasia who wasn't prepared for this. Marry started rubbing her face against Anastasia.

"Ohoho~. How warm of you," she said.

"Re-Release me, idiot! I'm taking back what I said!" Anastasia said with an angry glare. She tried to pull Marry off her, but Marry didn't want to release Anastasia. After five minutes of Marry fooling around, they reached the school. They walked past the students and down the corridor. They reached a small hall where three doors lead to the classrooms. On respective doors were the class numbers, so students could easily find their classroom.

The steps leading to the first floor was an entrance to the bottom level of school. Anastasia and Marry walked there. Comparing the corridors to this part of the school above was like comparing Heaven to Earth. The walls were destroyed and painted with pens, showing some 'creations' and other stuff. There were pipes everywhere. They were old and rusty, covered poorly with foam or something similar to it, closed in a tube.

There was an entrance where students could leave their jackets. On the old hangers were also other 'creations' of students. The school building was old. It was built probably 50 years ago and the school just didn't have the money to repair this part of the school. But nobody complained. Or couldn't complain. The school was ruled by three people; the headmistress and two vice-headmistresses.

'School friendly to students? Friendly my ass' Anastasia thought while looking at Marry who was happily humming. She looked at Anastasia.

"Don't stare at me so intensely you pervert," Marry said and grinned. On Anastasia's forehead, a vein popped out. She clenched her fist and threw it at Marry's head. Marry winced from pain and grabbed her now pulsating bump at the top of her head. She looked at Anastasia and whined.

"Marry~! You meanie~!"

"Look who is talking," Anastasia responded and left the basement to walk to her classroom. Marry pouted but quickly followed her. The corridors were getting tight because more students were arriving at school; some of them were breathing heavily, probably because they had ran to school. Marry pulled out a mobile phone.

"Hmmm. Looks like the first lesson is Physics," Marry grinned. Anastasia ignored her only friend's behavior and kept walking forward. Marry, noticing Anastasia leave, ran after her. When they reached the hall, similar to the previous one, Marry opened her briefcase and pulled out a small portable computer. She sat down on the steps to first floor and started doing something.

Anastasia didn't care what she was doing but she knew what Marry could do. Her title 'Mad Scientist' wasn't for show. When she was fifteen she had built her first computer without ANYONE'S help. It wasn't fast or with super memory but it was her. Soon after that, she started building more and more crazy things. Her last device was… strange at least. It's still in 'Alpha' stage as Marry referred to it. It was spider like machine, as big as full-grow German shepherd. The government had tried to convince her to sell her plan but she refused, saying 'Build your own one!' Or at least so Anastasia thought, because Marry had told her that. On her account were also more… explosive projects like explosive chewing gum, a teddy bear with a high pitch sound which could paralyze everyone in a 15 meters radius, even if someone was behind a wall with their ears covered.

It was 2034. People were getting richer, technology was going forward. So many things, like old processors or memories which weren't in use, were readily accessible. Marry was buying this for a very cheap price. Then she took that to her workstation in her house and turned cheap piece of metal into machines. Anastasia was surprised at how clever, intelligent and probably crazy Marry was. Probably this was what made them friends.

Marry pulled out a small metal ball from her pocket. She looked at the ball and then again at the computer. The ball was the size of a tennis ball, maybe slightly bigger.

"Grrrr… How to do it… Maybe if I change this line… and add this..." Marry was muttering under her nose. Anastasia stop bothering with what Marry was doing and pulled out a notebook to prepare for the lesson. Mr. Black was a very nice person but he demanded a lot from the students. Soon the bell rang, but students didn't stop their chatting. The teacher still hadn't come. Not that it was surprise. It was always like this. And no one complained.

After five minute or less, Mr. Black came and opened the door to the classroom. Anastasia walked into the class. Mr. Black noticed Marry who was unfazed by his presence and called her.

"Marry the class started. Get into the class." Marry looked surprised at him.

"I will be there shortly! Just a few seconds!" she responded. She quickly returned to her computer. Mr Black sighed and entered the classroom, closing the door behind him. He was a teacher who was about forty-two years, maybe more, because his clothes looked like they were from theprevious century. Black pullover made from wool, dark-grey trousers which looked like they were at least ten years old, but in reality were new. Elegant shoes which had the same problem as the trousers. He sat on the chair and turned on the computer.

He looked at the classroom.

"Except Marry I see everyone is present," he said. Soon after that, the doors opened revealing Marry.

"Sorry about it," she said, embarrassed. Mr. Black sighed and ordered her to sit down. After Marry had settled down Mr Black, started lesson.

The lesson was boring but Anastasia was paying attention. She needed to get a high score in the exam which would be happening soon. Marry, on the other hand, was doing something on her computer again. Mr Black didn't care about that. Or he was carrying on until he decided to stop. He tried to make her stop doing it but without success. Soon, 40 minutes of the lesson had passed and the bell rang. Everyone got their things and moved out of the class to the next one.

Anastasia looked at her plan and sighed. She walked to the first floor and sat on a bench next to the math class. Marry sat beside her, still doing her thing.

"On what are you working on this time?" Anastasia finally asked. Marry looked surprised because she hadn't expected someone to bother her. She replaced her glasses and looked at the ball in her hand.

"Ahhh… it's the core of my spider machine. It will be the place where most important the data is stored. But I always have a problem with the code. But I can deal with it," Marry assured. Anastasia nodded.

"Fine. Wake me up when the teacher comes. I will take a quick nap," she said. Marry nodded. Anastasia closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 **In dream**

Anastasia saw buildings before her. But they wasn't anything she could recognize. She didn't recognize the style or the materials that had been used to build them. Moreover, she couldn't recognize the place. It wasn't anywhere on Earth. At least she thought so.

The buildings were simply too elegant and too expensive in their appearance to be on Earth. They were high, some probably even higher than most buildings on Earth. She tried to move but she couldn't. Like an unseen force was counteracting her ability to move. All she could do was watch. Watch what was going to happen.

Soon massive clouds covered the entire area. The sun was no more and only darkness could be seen. She saw then, how the clouds were ripped apart by flying fire. But it was blue fire that was falling on the ground. She couldn't recognize what was falling. Suddenly, she heard massive shouts of many people from the city. She wondered how she could hear that.

The wind was blowing hard, which made Anastasia cover her eyes. Soon, more blue fire was falling on the ground, destroying buildings, killing people. She heard cries of pain and shouts of fear. Soon something appeared in the clouded, ripped sky. First it was a small dot. Then it was more dots. Soon those dots turned into a massive swarm of dots, like black rain of oil falling on the city.

A loud squeal could be heard. Anastasia covered her ears, because the squeal was so horrifying, it made Anastasia's blood stop running in her veins. She couldn't breathe, a cold sweat was on her face and back. Soon, the sky turned red and Anastasia eyes widened when she saw meteors falling on the city. Anastasia tried to run but she couldn't. Suddenly, she saw how a meteor fell on the city.

The explosion ripped the city apart, and sent everything flying everywhere. Buildings fell on the ground or were sent flying. A wall of fire was spreading a high speed. The ball of fire was close to her. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Soon the fire embraced her. She felt how her skin was melting, her blood boiling, her bones turning into ashes. But it was slow process, making her feel greater pain in every passing second. She felt everything.

Soon she also heard voices. She couldn't understand them. It was a foreign language to her.

"Where are our forces!?"

"Zergs attacked us!"

"May Khala help us!"

Soon the pain was too much to handle and she awakened.

 **Back to reality**

Anastasia jumped with sweat all over her face. She looked scared and terrified after what she had seen. She looked around, only to see Marry next to her. She caught her face and tried to calm down. Marry gently patted Anastasia on her back.

"Shh, Shh. It's alright. Calm down. Everything is fine," she said.

"Wha-Where… Am I?" Anastasia asked. Marry looked at her with worry.

"We're still in front of the class. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. You was like in a trance. You didn't move, your breath was calm, too calm you could say. The teacher informed the educator about it. After a short while, she came here and informed me to take you to home," Marry explained. Anastasia was shocked.

"Wait… I-I was calm… that's impossible… My dreams… weren't one… yo-you could… sleep peace...fully," Anastasia said. Marry looked at her friend with worry.

"I'm saying what I saw and everyone else. I wouldn't lie to you without a good reason. The educator said you are free for the rest of the day. How nice of her," Marry said with sarcasm at the end. Anastasia took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"You-You're right. Maybe I'm… just tired. I-I should probably… just go home and… and rest," Anastasia said, still remembering what she had seen and pain she had felt. She touched her arms like she expect to feel burned flesh. But she understood that it was just a dream. But it was the first time that the dream had been so realistic. She didn't believe in God or supernatural things. She didn't care about something which couldn't be touched, seen or tasted.

It was the first time she had felt like this. But she needed to get a hold of herself. She probably was just tired and that's all. She slowly rose from her seat.

"OK, I can go home alone. I will be fine," she said to Marry. Marry stood as well.

"You're forcing yourself too much already. Let me help you," Marry begged, but Anastasia turned to Marry with an angry glare.

"I will be fine," she said empathizing every word. Marry took one step back because of Anastasia's expression but she quickly recovered with a frown.

"Fine. Go then," Marry said and got back to class. Anastasia looked at Marry walking away but didn't say anything. She looked back forward and went to the basement for her jacket and then left the school grounds.

Marry walked inside the class and closed the door. She stood there for a few seconds with an angry expression.

"Marry? Is everything alright?" the teacher asked. But Marry didn't respond and just sat down on her place, still angry. Not at Anastasia but at herself. Because she couldn't convince Anastasia. Because she was too weak, she pulled back every time when Anastasia was using that voice. Because she lacked confidence.

"Dammit. Dammit all," Marry muttered under her nose.

 **With Anastasia**

Anastasia was walking down the road with her head down. She was tired and she wanted to just lie in a soft bed. It was one of those rare moments when she was so tired. She couldn't remember a time when she had been tired as she was today. Normally, she would be full of energy to use in abetter way, like preparing for the future by studying.

But today was different. For the past month, she hadn't been getting normal sleep. She would wake up in the middle of the night with a shout and cold sweat all over her body. The hours when she was waking up changed from a standard 6.30 am to 1 am. After that sudden wake up, she wasn't able to fall asleep again. At the beginning, she consumed this time for study. At the beginning, this was helping her, but right now, not so much. Furthermore, she was getting more and more tired.

She shook her head from unnecessary thoughts which were floating about that dream. Or maybe she should say vision. She snorted at this thought. As if something like that was possible. She kept walking until something caught her eye. She stopped and looked at a small hole in the still cold ground. This hole looked like something had hit this place.

She saw what had probably made this hole in the ground. She saw a blue, shinning crystal which was emanating small blue light. She looked around, but nobody was around her. She looked back at the hole and crouched. She looked more careful at the small crystal. It was no bigger than 1/3 ofher small finger, maybe less.

The light wasn't affecting her in any way. She didn't felt dizzy or tired. Tired? She looked at her hands. She felt stronger, like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked back at the crystal and slowly moved her hand forward. She hesitated. Should she grab it? Or leave it here? In the end, she grabbed it.

She stood up and again looked at the crystal. Its shapes and corners suggested that it was part of a bigger crystal. She looked around but she didn't notice more holes similar to this before her. She looked carefully at it and moved it higher into the sun to see its shape better.

"Quite a nice crystal. Wonder how expensive this could be?" she muttered to herself. She then hid the crystal in her pocket and started walking forward to her house. When she reached it, she opened the door and walked inside. She pulled out her jacket and placed it on a hanger. She pulled off her shoes but didn't bother to place them in their place.

She grabbed her backpack and walked to her room. She then dropped her backpack without care and opened the door to one of the drawers. From it, she pulled a small golden stand. She then placed it on the table, away from the window and then she pulled the crystal out. It was warm to touch, probably because it had been in her pocket. She then placed it on the stand and was shocked.

It was levitating. Slightly above the stand, but Anastasia could clearly see it was levitating. She moved a finger under it and above it, looking for strings. But she didn't find any. She looked carefully at it, looking for some kind of engine which would make it levitate. But it was too small to hide something inside it. And it was transparent. Anastasia sat down on the chair and crossed her arms.

She couldn't think of anything right now. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of it. She then decided to send a picture to Marry but she stopped. Wouldn't be Marry angry at her? Probably not. She didn't know what to do. She was confused. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She then put away the phone and looked at the crystal, which was lazily floating above the stand.

"From what are you made of? What was your destiny before I found you?" Anastasia muttered, wondering. She couldn't explain how this crystal could levitate. If it was lighter than air, it would be caught by the wind and thrown, God knows where. It didn't have anything which could give it energy to make it float. She touched it again and felt cold. She removed her finger from it. It didn't make any energy or it would be warm at least.

Scratching her head with frustration, she decided she would worry about it later. She covered the windows and pulled off her trousers and shirt, leaving only her pants and bra. She gave a final look at the crystal and decided to sleep. Maybe after a good rest, she would be able think about something.

When she closed her eyes, she quickly fall asleep. The bright light didn't wake her. The crystal quickly flashed with bright blue light, sending a small wave of energy which covered the whole world. Other crystals which were all around the world lost their energy and slowly turned into dust, which wind threw into the air. The dust was flying towards the source of the wave. Through the window and small gaps in the wall, which were so small, a human eye wouldn't be able to see, the dust entered the room and gathered on the crystal, making it bigger.

Soon the crystal was big like a basketball. The crystal gave another quick flash of light before a column of light shot at Anastasia, making her body shine in blue light. Suddenly, the light moved back to the crystal. A faint voice could be heard.

 _"Crystal recovered, stabilized. Proceeding with instructions..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"No objection found..."_

 _"Body physically and mentally meets the requirements..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Not enough Psionic energy..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Receiving instructions..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Order received. Preparing to gather Psionic Energy from environment and slowly transfer it to Host..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Unable to start gathering. Awaiting new orders..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Order received. Preparing to transfer all gathered Psionic Energy..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Requirements meets. Proceeding with order..."_

The crystal shined brightly and with a beam of light, it transferred energy to Anastasia. She didn't feel anything. She only turned around in bed and continued with her sleep. Soon the crystal transferred all of its energy.

 _"Order accomplished..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Proceeding with shut down until Psionic Energy from matrix detected…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Preparation complete. Starting procedure of hibernation..."_

 _"System shut down..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

The crystal light faded completely and slowly it stopped levitating, quietly falling onto the stand. Right now, it was just a white crystal, which looked like decoration.

 **Ok here you go. A chapter ready. I hope you like it. Anyway I will replace this chapter later with a chapter checked by Beta but right now he is away. I don't know on what business and, telling the true, I don't care. He should be back this week, so to this time stay tuned for checked chapters. Also write down if you like the chapter.**

 **Anyway see you soon. NerDeath Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**This is another chapter of 'Destiny Lie in Starts'. This story won't be written in a light, carefree style. I want this story to be serious, developed and showing people's thoughts about meeting with aliens in a realistic scenery.**

 **Most of all, this kind of story isn't to be taken lightly, or assumed that the main hero or heroine would accept things easily. I don't have any reason to this. I like these kinds of stories. But I want to show how people would truly react, show their fear meeting with unknown, with something completely out of their mind.**

 **Without further delay, let's get with the story**

 **Poland, Pomerania, a few hours later**

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. For the first time in the past month, she felt amazing. She hadn't had such a pleasant sleep for this past month. It was something she had almost forgotten. She also hadn't had the nightmare she usually had. She rose from the bed, still sitting in it, and she stretched. She looked around. Then, the crystal caught her attention. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was still halfasleep, but it didn't change, making her increasingly confused.

The crystal she had brought today… had grown. She couldn't describe this phenomenon in any other way. She slowly stood from her bed and walked to the crystal. It was bigger, much bigger than she remembered. A few hours earlier it had been a small, blue, levitating crystal. Now it was abig, white notlevitating crystal. Anastasia couldn't understand how this had happen.

"What the…?" she asked, before looking around again. She frowned and, grabbing her shirt from the chair she had put it on, left her room. She slowly looked around the corner into the hall. The house was silent. She slowly moved from the corner and headed down the hall, watching every steps so that she didn't make any noise. She start walking down the stairs. The steps gave a low screech. She looked around but she didn't see anything unusual. She finally managed to get off the stairs and walked to the hall. She looked at the doors, but there wasn't any visible damage.

She slowly grabbed one doorknob and pulling it down, she pulled at the two doors. They didn't open. She sighed with relief. She then moved back to the main hall and looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"Guah!" Anastasia jumped and looked around, scared. She saw Marry with lollipop in her mouth. She sighed with relief and she felt how her legs had become weak. She tottered slightly. She hadn't expected Marry to be here.

"How did you get here?" Anastasia finally asked after she had calmed down. Marry pulled out her lollipop and held up (?) a bunch of keys.

"I have a key to your house. You gave me one, remember?" Marry responded. Anastasia was dumbfounded but soon she face palmed herself with a small smile.

"Right. I forgot. But why didn't you use the doorbell? I would open the door for you," Anastasia explained. Marry frowned.

"I rang it about fifteen times, this bell of yours. I even telephoned to you. But you didn't respond," she said. Marry was annoyed. Anastasia blinked. She hadn't heard anything. She had been sleeping, but normally she would have woken up if someone rang her.

"Did you? I swear, I didn't hear anything," Anastasia responded. Marry's frown grew before she sighed.

"Whatever. Next time just turn on volume in your phone," Marry said. Anastasia nodded slightly. Both of them walked to the living room. Marry threw herself on the couch and Anastasia sat on the armchair, with one leg under her. Marry sighed.

"The school was boring as always. I want this semester end," Marry whined, throwing her arms up. Anastasia just cracked a small smile.

"You can survive to the Maj; after that, we're done with this school," Anastasia said. Marry's arms fell down and she looked at her friend with a tired expression.

"I know~… But it's still too long," Marry muttered. Anastasia nodded. She was also fed up with this school already. It was not good school, but at least it was doing its purpose. Anastasia was wondering if Marry was still angry at her. She took deep breath and looked at Marry.

"Marry." Marry looked at Anastasia with the corner of her eye. She saw that Anastasia was unsure about something. She sat down and looked straight at Anastasia. Her friend gulped and sighed.

"Are you... angry at me?" Anastasia asked. Marry raised her eyebrows before she erupted into laughter. Anastasia hadn't expected that and was confused. Why was Marry laughing? After a few seconds, Marry calmed down a little. She wiped out a tear from her eye.

"Angry, yes. But not at you. I'm angry at myself, because I couldn't stand against you. Again. I guess you will always be stronger than me." Marry sighed with a smile. Anastasia smiled.

"You know way I am," Anastasia said. Marry grinned.

"Of course! Because of this attitude, we became friends. By the way haven't you gotten a little softer?" Marry asked, wondering. Anastasia raised her eyebrows before she started thinking.

"Maybe… but only towards you. Anyway. Come with me." Anastasia motioned to Marry. Marry was curious and fallowed Anastasia to her room. When they entered, Anastasia turned on the lights because the curtains were still down. Anastasia motioned to the crystal which was on the desk.

"You see this one? I… have a little bit problem with this. You see…" Anastasia grabbed her phone and soon she showed Marry a picture of small shard, levitating above the stand. Marry was confused. What was Anastasia trying to show her?

"Ok… You got me. I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"What I'm trying to say is that this small shard, here on this picture, turned into this big ass crystal," Anastasia explained. Marry looked at Anastasia like she was an idiot. She sighed and scratched her head with frustration.

"Marry, listen. I know this sound like I'm crazy, but it's true."

"Listen Anastasia. You sound really crazy. Firstly, the crystal couldn't have just grown in a few hours. That's impossible, it would then break conservation of mass. Secondly, the crystal couldn't have been levitating. It would be needed to be hanged on something or emanating gravity power which would push it away from the stand, or a magnet" Marry said.

"I know that. But it wasn't emanating any heat. I touched it and it was cold, except when it was in my pocket. I checked if it wasn't hanged on something or had a tiny engine which would push it away from the stand. It was transparent. I would have noticed something. And this couldn't be magnet, because it's transparent." Anastasia cracked her arms with resignation.

Marry looked at the crystal carefully and touched it. It was cold to touch but the crystal was smooth. It didn't emanate any source of light either. It was just a piece of crystal. Marry put the crystal down and turned to Anastasia.

"I don't see anything special about it. Are you sure, nothing happened when you were sleeping?" Marry asked slowly. Anastasia shook her head but then something came to her mind.

"Well… there is one thing," Anastasia said but wasn't sure about that thing.

"Speak, maybe it will give us some hint, but for me this is just a very cheap piece of crystal." Marry sounded slightly angry.

"Well… When I found it and touched it, my exhaustion just vanish. I felt like I had gotten a good sleep for a long time," Anastasia said. Marry sighed irritated. This wasn't enough.

"Ok. Let's see what we got. It grew larger in few hours, it was levitating and emanating blue light from what I can said from the picture, it also cured your exhaustion," Marry counted. Anastasia nodded. Marry scratched her head and once again picked up the crystal. She frowned and sighed.

"Let's assume that it's not a crystal. Maybe… I don't know… some kind of… power source, core? It's dead now. Probably it exhausted its energy when it cured your exhaustion. Now it's just a cheap piece of rock," Marry said and threw it at Anastasia, who caught it. Anastasia frowned at Marry's display, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I brought… books… for… you..." Marry was speechless. Anastasia raised an eyebrow. Why did Marry look so shocked? She looked at the place where Marry was looking. Then she also lost her words. The crystal was emanating a small glow of blue light. Marry face turned to more shock and she looked at Anastasia with her mouth open.

"It… reacted… Anastasia whatever you did, don't move..." Marry looked worried. Anastasia now also was worried. Marry slowly moved back.

"I… will get my computer. Wait here!" she said and ran for her computer, which she had left in living room, with the rest of her things. Anastasia didn't know what to do. She was scared. What if this was a bomb? If it could react to sudden movement, she needed to stay still. What if this was time bomb? She didn't want to die yet.

Soon Marry came back with everything she owned. She pulled out a camera and her small computer and put them on the desk. Anastasia looked worried. Marry soon turned on everything and turned to Anastasia.

"Ok, calm down. Stay still and I will scan the crystal to see if it has any explosive materials in it. Don't move!" Marry warned. Anastasia nodded her head slightly. Marry pulled out the small camera and pointed it at the crystal, which was shining brighter. Marry was clicking the keys on keyboard like mad. She was gritting teeth, because of how slow the process was.

Then Marry smiled. Everything was prepared. She grabbed her camera moved it closer to the crystal. The computer start scanning it. Marry was looking at the lines of code with determination. Soon the scan was finished and Marry sighed with relief.

"Thanks Mister Lucky. There is nothing which would cause any damage," Marry said. Anastasia felt her legs bend because of how stressed she had felt. She fell on her knees and sighed with relief as well.

"I must say, I was scared."

"Who wouldn't be if you weren't sure you were holding a bomb? Anyway give it to me," Marry said. Anastasia gave her the crystal and she placed it on the stand. She saw how the light started fading. Marry was curious now. When the danger had passed, this crystal had turned out to be a very interesting thing.

"OK… I change my mind. This is not a cheap piece of rock. This is an interesting piece of rock!" Marry exclaimed happily. Anastasia looked at Marry, puzzled, but she sighed and stood up. Marry started working on her computer, looking through the data she had collected when she had beenscanning the thing.

"Ok… Let's see what you got inside~ hehehe~..." Marry smiled with an insane grin. Anastasia gulped, seeing Marry's face. Marry started tipping codes into the computer, occasionally looking at the crystal. Anastasia decided that she won't be able to talk with Marry in this state so she went to prepare tea.

Marry looked at the crystal and mussed to herself.

"I don't know from where did you came, but I swear on my title, I will figure you out, Marry declared to herself and started working again. After ten minutes of working, Anastasia came with tea. She placed the cup next to Marry and then her own. She looked at Marry curiously.

"So, found anything?" Marry stopped working and fell back onto the chair, exhausted. Anastasia was surprised by her friend status. She took a sip of her tea. Marry slowly started sipping her own. Soon she came back to her usual self. She sighed happily.

"Your tea is sure the best~!" she said. She took another sip and sighed like she had just drunk the best thing on the world. Anastasia smiled and looked at Marry.

"So, found anything?" Marry sighed, this time with resignation.

"No matter what I did, I couldn't figure it out. The scanners detect this as the normal crystal made of Aquamarine and Heliodor or something the computer can't match with any mineral from Earth. Not only that…" Marry clicked few keys on keyboard and other picture appeared. "this crystal is very dense. Almost 58 g/cm3. That's ridiculous… There is no mineral on the Earth so dense, the densest crystal on earth is not even close to this one… Also it's really hard, even harder than diamond. There is no mineral harder that diamond, it's not possible!" Marry shouted, frustrated.

"What? This should not be possible. Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?"

"I'm sure. I checked this GodKnowHowMuch… This is getting us nowhere. I can't figure it out. It's like… I don't know, safe?" Marry said. Anastasia sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"This whole thing is more trouble, probably more than it's worth. Maybe I should sell it, what do you think?" Anastasia asked. Marry shook her head.

"Don't. If this thing comes from space, the government would be suspicious. Their policy about space things is getting more and more strict. Soon, probably only a few places will have be able to experiment on space things and with Government breathing down their necks. This is bullshit," Marry sighed and took a sip of tea. Anastasia nodded.

She gave the crystal a glare. It was giving her small chills. It was somewhat mysterious and a strange aura surrounded it.

"It's like this thing… it's strange. Its molecular build is strange compared to other crystals. I think it's not just a crystal… maybe it's some kind of… I don't know, device?" Marry said, looking at Anastasia who looked like she wasn't convinced. Marry moved closer to Anastasia and leanedforward.

"I know it sounds stupid, maybe even crazy but I don't have any other idea of what this could be," Marry sat back and took a sip of her tea.

"So, you're telling me, we… I've got a piece of alien technology?" Anastasia asked. Marry nodded. Anastasia give Marry a glance before she erupted into a laud laugh. Marry wasn't surprised. She didn't believe her theory either. Actually she would laugh as well. If not one detail. Anastasia finally calmed down and wiped out a tear from her eye.

"Oh God. That was rich," Anastasia chuckled few times after she said that. Marry took a sip.

"Believe me, I would laugh as well if not for a few details," Marry said. Anastasia looked at Marry with curiosity but also still had an amused expression.

"I know you don't believe in aliens or God or flying Spaghetti Monster or other God things like Destiny. But one thing which confirms that this whole thing could be alien technology is the crystal itself," Marry said. Anastasia titled her head, not understanding what Marry was trying to say.

"Let me explain. When you touched it, after it turned into this huge crystal, it shined, right? But right now it's dead. It's not shining, it's not blue. It's white, cold, dead. But maybe you can 'revive' this crystal," Marry said with a small, evil grin.

"What, you believe it reacts to me? Don't be ridiculous," Anastasia shook her head. Marry grabbed the crystal and threw it at Anastasia who caught in by instinct. The crystal started slowly emanating blue light which grew stronger with each passing second, at a slow but steady pace. It also started levitating.

"That's the first thing, also the crystal is light. You can tell. Normally this kind of crystal would weigh about 5kg. And this doesn't weigh even 1kg. And we're talking about the principle of conservation of mass. This crystal is big, so it must have a mass equal to it size. But it's not. You remember how I told you about its density, its 58 g/cm3? It's superdense so it should weight a lot. Also it's levitating. No crystal on Earth can do this," Marry explained. Anastasia gave Marry a nod, understanding what she was explaining but still unable to accept it.

It was just unthinkable, that there were aliens living in space. Anastasia couldn't believe in this. No, she refused to believe in this. She sighed.

"I get it know, it's just… I still can't accept that there is alien life form living in space. It's just… hard." Anastasia lowered her head. Marry smiled gently and patted Anastasia's head.

"It would be hard for me as well. I can imagine how hard it is when all you believe was just a lie. But don't worry, we've got whole week to try to understand this thing," Marry said. Anastasia nodded. That's right, today was Friday.

Anastasia put the crystal down on the stand. The light start slowly fading and soon the crystal was again, just a crystal. Marry started tapping keys on her keyboard to further analyze the crystal. Anastasia glared at the results. She was trying to understand this, and slowly she was starting to. Probably, she slowly shaking off the confusion which lay in her mind. Suddenly, Marry stopped and sighed. Anastasia looked at her, confused.

"Ahhh… This won't do." Marry scratched her head. Anastasia was confused.

"I can't do more with just this piece of shit," Marry said without looking at Anastasia. Marry hit the computer. "We need to take this thing to my house. I've got better equipment there so we can perform better scans," Marry explained. Anastasia nodded.

"Fine, I don't see why I should disagree with this. Think you could put this thing into your bag?"

"No way. This thing is too big and I've still got things from school. Throw out everything from your bag and then this piece of mysteries should fit," Marry said and closed her computer. She packed everything and went downstairs. Anastasia, meanwhile, put on some trousers, then prepared her bag to put the crystal inside. After everything was done, she went down and saw a waiting Marry.

"I managed to put this crystal inside. I also took the stand with me. I think I don't need to do more things," Anastasia mused to herself.

"Your parents are in the United States, if I remember correctly. When will they return?"

"I think in about month. Something unexpected happened and they had to extend their stay there," Anastasia said. Marry smiled.

"At least you don't need to worry about them. Come, let's move out. We don't have much time. And I can say that time will fly with this thing and we won't be able to tell when Monday arrives," Marry said with a smile. Anastasia smiled as well but this smile quickly disappeared and wasreplaced by her serious face. Marry grinned.

"I see you're ready. Let's go." Marry walked out of the house, Anastasia soon behind her after she had closed the door on the lock. They kept walking until they arrived at a cross road. But instead of going with the road to school, they choose a different route. This one was leading to the outskirts. They keep walking until they turned right. After one minute, they had reached Marry's house.

It wasn't anything special, just an old house rebuilt slightly. This house was old. It was probably around 21 years of age. But it wasn't a rundown house. It had grey walls with a flat roof, with windows there and there, and a simple wooden fence. There was nothing special in the garden, maybe one or two trees. They walked inside.

Inside also wasn't anything special; just an old school house probably the year 2010. Marry's parents were old school people. They didn't like technology very much but sometimes they made compromises, much to their displeasure. Anastasia remembered the wooden panels on the walls in the hall. The floor was dark red, maybe brown, giving the hall a slightly dark mood. Next to the main entrance were stairs to the upper level, also made of wood but brighter in color.

Marry lead Anastasia deeper into the house. No one was inside. Marry looked into the kitchen and saw a note. She read it and put it away.

"My parents are in the city, shopping. They won't be back for a few hours. At least I won't be forced to explain anything to them," Marry grumbled under her nose and left. Anastasia was just behind her. If someone saw her face, they would say that Marry didn't like her parents.

But she didn't hate them. She loved them, but their attitude towards technology irritated her. But she loved them with all her heart. Marry opened the door at the end of the corridor.

"Get inside and I will prepare something where we can settle down this baby," Marry said. Anastasia walked inside and Marry closed the door after her. Anastasia looked around.

The room was dark and, because of the small LEDs giving off faint light, the room was dark green. But it was enough to see anything underfoot. The floor was covered with small engines and some metal parts which Anastasia couldn't recognize. On the walls were computers hanged on bases made of wood. At the end was the main computer. It was a high quality computer. It was probably the fastest computer here. On the left side of the computer was some kind of machine.

It was two meters high, made of red and black metal. It looked like it could hold a ball about one meter in diameter, maybe slightly more. Anastasia couldn't tell what it was? Soon the doors opened, revealing Marry with a bigger stand, which could fit the early mentioned ball. Marry closed the door.

"Ok, we will use this. I couldn't find anything else which would fit in this machine. Ok, get out the crystal," Marry said.

Anastasia pulled out the crystal, and when she grabbed it, it started glowing faintly. The light grew brighter with passing time. Marry turned on the machine and it gave a loud noise. It sounded like it was older than it seemed. Marry put in the base. Mechanical arm clenched the disk so it won't fall. Marry give nod to Anastasia she put down the crystal on it. The crystal start levitating. And the light didn't start fading.

"Ok… that's interesting. Ok, let's get on with the scans. I want to see what this is exactly." Marry said and sat down in the chair. Anastasia sat on the machine which was nearby. It didn't look like it would fall apart from her weight. Marry started the procedure of scanning. Anastasia looked at the machine the which started trembling slightly. Marry looked as well.

"This piece of shit is barely holding together. I need build a new one," Marry muttered to herself. Anastasia heard this and looked slightly displeased but also… shocked. But it quickly vanished. It was Marry we were talking about.

Soon cameras started moving around thecrystal which it still hadn't lost its light. –In fact it was even brighter now. Marry looked at the screen and calibrated a few devices near her. Anastasia couldn't tell exactly what they were. Everything Marry had in this room was old like herself. Marry looked at the code and her eyes widened.

"No way… It's not possible," Marry said. Anastasia looked at the screen.

"What's happening?"

"This crystal is absorbing the energy from the devices. Not only from it. From the whole house! I've never seen anything like this..." Marry said. Anastasia was shocked. She looked at the crystal which was now giving a strong glow. After another five minutes of scanning, Marry tried to figure out why the crystal was absorbing energy.

Anastasia was, meanwhile, standing in front of crystal, looking at it. The light had stopped brightening and now was steady.

"No, no, no… maybe if I do this… no, no that won't do… maybe… Ok got this… now..." Marry was muttering to herself. Anastasia didn't pay attention. She couldn't tell why, but she felt like this crystal was calling to her, like some quiet voices were whispering in her head.

Anastasia quickly shook her head and looked away from it. She walked to Marry who was fighting with the scanners. A lot was happening on the screen.

"This thing is a mine of knowledge. The problem is mining this knowledge," Marry said to Anastasia. She nodded. Marry stood up and walked to the crystal. She leaned to it.

"I can't believe you found this. With each passing minute working on it, I just want know more about it. I can't wait to see what this is exactly," Marry said with a blissful smile. Anastasia sighed with a small smile. Marry was getting more and more excited. Marry walked away from the crystal and fell on the chair.

"Ahhh… I never thought I would find something like this. I'm envious of you, Anastasia. If I had found it first, maybe I would have managed to crack this thing and see what secrets it's holding," Marry said looking at the ceiling. Anastasia sat nearby.

"Anyway have you found something out?" she asked. Marry nodded.

"This crystal is not just a crystal. It can hold information in it. Like, this light, the very structure could be a devise. Do you have any idea how advanced technology that is? This could contain such small nanomachines that you would need more powerful microscopes, than what's available now. And they probably hold Terabytes of data," Marry said with a big smile. Anastasia smiled back. She looked again at the crystal and gulped. She couldn't stand it. The voices wouldn't stop; if she touched it, maybe the voices would shut up.

"Marry, get ready. I want you to look carefully at any results that appear now." Marry raised her eyebrows and looked at Anastasia suspiciously.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Something we haven't tried yet. What can happen anyway?" Anastasia shrugged. Marry had a scowl on her face but got ready. Anastasia walked slowly to the crystal and watched it with careful and focused eyes. She slowly moved her hand to it. She wasn't sure what could happen. The worst scenario would be that this thing would explode. Not very optimistic, and Anastasia was hesitating because of this. But she slapped herself mentally and touched the crystal.

Then crystal gave a more powerful light. Marry looked quickly at the screen. She saw tons of data coming from the crystal. Anastasia focused on holding herself still, when she started feeling slight pain in her hand, like it was burning, but Anastasia sucked her teeth and kept touching it.

"Dammit… to much, too much... too much data at once! The computer's having a hard time collecting it!" Marry shouted, worried. Anastasia looked carefully at the crystal. Then, massive light shone from it, making everything white.

From outside, a massive pillar of light erupted from the house. It was so high it, reached space. It was a massive, white bean. But it vanished as quickly it appeared, leaving no trace of it.

Anastasia opened her eyes slowly. The light faded and now the crystal was emanating the same light as before she touched it. Marry also slowly looked at Anastasia. Her eyes were burning, because she hadn't had time to cover them.

"I didn't expect that. I guess we can thank our luck we survive," Marry said from her seat. Anastasia nodded. Both of them looked at the crystal which started concentrating light inside of it before it shot above the crystal. Anastasia and Marry looked carefully at it.

"It looks like it's displaying a hologram. Incredible… I can't believe I can see this with my own eyes."

"That makes two of us. I study hard and hardly ever have time for myself. I thought I could change the world when I had a high enough position in the world. But looking at this… I'm feeling weak. I thought no alien or God or whatever exist and here I am. Looking at alien technology," Anastasia said with sadness. Marry patted her.

Soon the hologram was giving an unclear view. The crystal was trying to display something. Marry looked at it and ran to her radios.

"Maybe it's trying to work on Earth's frequency. I will try to correct it," Marry said, changing things. The image was getting better and better.

"IS there… so...me...one… who ca..n hear me..."

Marry and Anastasia were shocked to hear a voice. Marry tried harder to stabilize the contact. Soon the image was good and the voice was clearer.

"I see someone managed to find the crystal," the person 'said'. But Anastasia and Marry couldn't call this person a 'person'. The crystal was displaying only blue color, but it was enough to see the face. It was smooth, and without hair. The skull was a different shape. The head was long at the back giving expression of long plate. From it, Marry and Anastasia saw braids, held up with dark sliver bracelets which had runes on it. They could also see armor, made from metal with light emanating from it. On the armor were also runes. The alien was also wearing a coat on the back but they couldn't figure out anything else.

"I see some creature found a crystal. And they could even use it. How intriguing."

Marry and Anastasia were shocked because they could hear him talking in their native language. But aliens weren't supposed to know their language. It couldn't be possible. But Anastasia felt anger when this alien called her a creature, like they were some kind of animal. The alien looked to his right and made some motion. He then turned back to them.

"I want to know your names. So speak," he demanded. Anastasia gritted her teeth.

"Maybe you should tell me your name first. It's not polite to demand for someone's name if you don't tell yours first," she said. Marry was a little scared. Anastasia could lead them into trouble. They were aliens, for God sake. They could kill them if reachedhere… if they weren't already here in the first place. The alien narrowed his eyes before he erupted into a laugh. He quickly stopped.

"You got guts there, creature, I give you that. Fine. My name is Frigen, The Executor of Tal'darim Expedition Force," he said with amused still in his voice.

Anastasia and Marry looked a bit surprised. But Anastasia quickly regained her composure.

"My name is Anastasia Skrajna, and this is Marry Goldbridge, my friend," Anastasia said, motioning to Marry. Marry give a slight bow.

"What are you, anyway? It's the first time I've see an alien like you," Anastasia continued. Frigen frowned.

"I won't tolerate such bold attitude towards me. Choose your words careful from now on. And to answer your question: I and the rest of my people are called Protoss," he answered, with slightly treating voice. Marry and Anastasia looked at each other.

"Heard of anything like that?"

"I'm as in the dark as you are," Marry responded with a shrug.

"We have located the place where you are now. We will reach there in one week. After that we will continue this conversation," Frigen said. Marry and Anastasia were scared now seriously. Well, Anastasia was more angry than scared. But before she could say anything, Frigen cut the connection.

Marry was shocked and scared. Anastasia was angry. She clenched her fist.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered. Marry looked at her.

"I think we just brought war to us." She wasn't sure how to put this into words, without saying they 'fucked up'. Anastasia just nodded and was going to leave the room. Marry called her.

"Where you going?" She stopped and looked at her with one eye turned to Marry, who got a shiver from Anastasia's look.

"To prepare myself." And she left Marry alone in the dark room.

 **Ok, here is the second chapter. I had a big problem with the Protoss leader ladder. For example I couldn't tell who was higher Praetor Executor, because sometimes one controls the other but the one ordered is far more skilled, like Praetor Karass. And with this I decided that this will be ranked. From top to bottom.**

 **For Protoss from Aiur and Nerazims**

 **1\. Hierarch**

 **2\. Conclave (Aiur)/ Matriarch(fem.) (Nerazims) or Patriarch(male)**

 **3\. High Executor**

 **4\. Executor**

 **5\. High Praetor**

 **6\. Praetor**

 **7\. High Templar**

 **8\. Templar**

 **For Tal'darim**

 **1\. Highlord**

 **2\. First Ascendant**

 **3\. Second Ascendant**

 **4\. Third Ascendant**

 **5\. Fourth Ascendant**

 **6\. Fifth Ascendant**

 **7\. Votary**

 **8\. High Executor**

 **9\. Executor**

 **10\. Praetor**

 **11\. Chosen**

 **Chosen (created by me) is position in hierarchy rank which –has the lowest rank. It's Tal'darim who was chosen by higher ranked Tal'darim to execute –a given order. The amount of Force he can have is also decided by the same person. It's the lowest rank Tal'darim can have. The rest are just minions.**

 **So that's all what I wanted to explain. See you in next chapter.**


End file.
